Hitler Rants Parodies
) |nationality = British / American |countrycode = |countrycode2 = gb |country = United Kingdom |occupation = Unterganger |image = File:HRP Avatar March 2015.jpg |known = *Introducing the Hitler Reviews Scene *Introducing Fegelein as an antic master, along with KakashiBallZ *Introducing the Pencil of Doom *The Assassination of Hitler and the Finality Trilogy, consisting of War of The Hitlers, The Enemy Within, and The Final Conflict *Being the most successful Unterganger of his time *Organizing the Unterganger Hall of Fame |style = Traditional/Modified Traditional; Special FX (in certain parodies) |channelname = hitlerrantsparodies |uotm = October 2011, and March 2015 |dpa = definitely |name = Stacy Lee Blackmon |unterganger awards = yes |wikia name = HRP.EpicLee |hall of fame = July 2012 |debut = 20 October 2008 |gen = 1 |ulaa = May 2014}} Hitler Rants Parodies is a British American Unterganger living in London. Starting with his first parody back in late 2008, he is by far the most well-known Unterganger in terms of views and subscribers, and the longest-running in terms of activity. He is the first among all Untergangers who has received the YouTube Silver Play Button. He is also the pioneer of the first Unterganger generation. About ]] '''Hitler Rants Parodies' (also known as Elite Prime) was established on the 30th April 2009 after HRP's old account aceman90001, which was where HRP's first parodies were uploaded, was suspended after receiving strikes from Paramount. HRP's first parody was Hitler rants about C&C Red Alert 3 DRM Install Limit which was uploaded to YouTube on the 20th October 2008. He now has a record of over 1475 parodies to his name, when his original intent was to only produce 10. He is currently the most proliferate of the Untergangers, having gained over 75 million views in total and over 127,000 subscribers. His parodies routinely get a couple thousand of views within 24 hours of uploading. His effort of disclaiming his videos, which amounts to the hundreds, during the 2010 take-downs, might have saved the Unterganging community and Unterganging as a meme itself. In Hitler Rants Parodies' video, Hitler is informed﻿ hitlerrantsparodies needs a job, it is revealed that Hitler Rants Parodies was actually Fegelein. On 1 April 2011 in what went over some fans head's and was thought of a complete April Fools Joke; he made a video stating that the production of the Hitler Rants Parodies videos series would be ended on 21 December 2012 whether or not the apocalypse actually happens. He later clarified that the "April Fools Day Joke" was that the series would end on April Fools Day 2011 and that he still has plans to end the series on 21 December 2012. However, that last statement proved to be YET another joke, because he's still active today. He originally implied of finishing his series in 2018, and even gives a specific date (20 October 2018) in Hitler heckles President Obama at 1:45. However, a Facebook post on the Hitler Rants Parodies Facebook group suggests that April 30, 2020 will be the date in which he will end the series.https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=1065703933493654&set=gm.1010521182339512&type=3 On 16 September 2014, he became the first Unterganger in history to reach the 1000-parody mark. This was celebrated with the release of his 1000th parody along with seven others. He has been featured in several interviews, the most recent of which was aired on Swedish TV programme Kobra in March 2013. On 14th January 2016, he reached 100,000 subscribers. This makes him the first and so far only Unterganger to reach this milestone, as well as to receive the YouTube Silver Play Button. Downfall Parodies Some of his parody series include: *Hitler rants *Hitler finds out *Hitler is informed *Hitler is asked *Hitler Reviews *Hitler encounters *Hitler Interviews *Hitler plans *Hitler phones *Hitler Vs *Hitler’s pencil of doom *Hitler’s pencil of mass destruction *Jodl Plans *Hitler gets trolled ... and numerous others. Many of these series became de facto submemes of Downfall parodies, with numerous other Untergangers producing their own version of the series. Although some of his parodies contain the Original Bunker Scene, he is notable for introducing the Hitler Reviews and raising it to prominence, rivaling the Original Bunker Scene, which has been commonly used up to that point. This led to many other scenes from Der Untergang being used. He is also notable for introducing the pencil of doom and mass destruction, which spawned multiple other superweapons. Hitler Rants Parodies' Parody Universe Timeline Downfall Hitler’s Universe in HRP's parodies ;April 20, 1889 : Hitler is born. ;December 20, 1924 : Hitler is released from Landsberg prison. After a short time outside Hitler encounters a mysterious man he does not know. The man says he knows Hitler and offers to shake his hand. Hitler accepts and shakes the man’s hand which results with Hitler disappearing never to be seen again. It is later revealed that the man is actually Albert Einstein. Factions ;Hitler Council :The Hitler Council is an organization whose stated aims are facilitating cooperation between the different Hitlers. :Current members of the Hitler Council include, the original Adolf Hitler, ''The Bunker'' Hitler, ''Downfall'' Hitler ,''Inglorious Basterds'' Hitler, Hitler: The Last Ten Days ''Hitler, ''Monty Python Hitler, Valkyrie Hitler, ''War and Remembrance'' Hitler, ''Hitler: The Rise of Evil'' Hitler, and [[Dear Friend Hitler Hitler|''My Dear Friend Hitler Hitler]], as well as several minor Hitlers. ;Jodl Rebellion :The Jodl Rebellion is a separatist/coup d'etat movement established by Jodl in response to Hitler's plan to eliminate him (Jodl). It was eventually disbanded after it succeeded in it's mission to have Hitler cancel his plans to kill Jodl. It returns in the Brotherhood of Fegelein series, but is disbanded again after their HQ is destroyed by the "Wrath of Hitler" cannon. ;Soviets :The Soviets were a powerful military faction who attempted to defeat Hitler. They were very successful, driving Hitler and his staff to the Bunker and claimed most of Berlin for themselves. However, they couldn't take over the Bunker itself out of fear of Hitler's pencil of doom. The Soviets were later defeated by he mysterious Eastern Coalition. ;Space Nazis :After fleeing Earth in 1945, the Space Nazis return in 2018. Gunsche secretly works for them. ;United Bieber Fever Alliance :The 'United Bieber Fever Alliance' is a powerful faction of Justin Bieber fans who are determined to defeat Hitler after he had Justin Bieber eliminated. The UBFA is defeated by the Reich-Soviet Alliance. ;United Hitler Alliance :The United Hitler Alliance is theoretical future faction of every Hitler united against the Downfall Hitler. ;United Reich :A million-strong army assembled by Downfall Wenck to combat Adolf Hitler's forces. They are comprised of the remnants of the defeated Hitler's armies, and some Western Alliance troops. Seen in War of The Hitlers Episode XIII and Episode XIV. After the War of The Hitlers, it eventually becomes the ruling body for ALL surviving Reichs. Headed by Downfall Hitler. ;Western Alliance/United Alliance :The Western Alliance is a powerful military faction led by Eisenhower. The WA has no involvement with the Reich-Soviet war. Their intentions remain a mystery and they don’t support either the Reich or the Soviets, although for many years Himmler has spoken about his desire to establish a relationship with the Western Alliance with the intention of having the Reich-Western Alliance united against the Soviets Hitler has dismissed Himmler’s idea calling it “An idea that is so stupid I almost kicked Himmler’s arse for even suggesting it”. By 2018 the Western Alliance has formed into a global United Alliance. ;Brotherhood of Fegelein :The Brotherhood of Fegelein is a faction involving with Fegelein's followers in which it was developed after the death/supposed death of Fegelein which the person who developed it was Fegelein himself. In the BoF, Fegelein's followers just like their leader would perform antics on Hitler and Berlin and in another video, Mohnke informs Hitler that the BoF and the Jodl Rebellion are working together and that the Jodl Rebellion is working with them to get vengeance on the Führer for eliminating their leader with the enhanced Pencil of Doom. The BoF is later disbanded when Hitler fires his 'Wrath of Hitler" cannon at their HQ, the Temple of Fegelein. However, it is implied that Fegelein survived the explosion and is in hiding. ;The Eastern Coalition :The Eastern Coalition is a mysterious faction of nations presumably located in East Asia. They can be assumed to be powerful. Organizations ;Reich News Network :Reich News Network is the Reich's one and only news channel dedicated to reporting news from across the world and the award-winning ‘Hitler Interviews’. ;Reich Tech :Reich Tech develops all of the Reich’s technology. It’s most famous accomplishment is the Pencil of Doom and Mass Destruction. Another one of their most famous achievements is the Wrath of Hitler cannon. ;Reichbook :A messaging system found in the Reich, as demonstrated in 'Jodl plans to try online dating', when it's revealed Krebs got a friend request from a fish. This implies it could work identically to Facebook, as well as using a spoof of Facebook's name. ;Reichtucky Fried Chicken :A fast-food chain, which often gets stormed by chicken forces, as revealed in 'Hitler is chased by the police'. It spoofs Kentucky Fried Chicken. ;Reichtube :A supposed spoof on YouTube, where viewers and contributors can add videos of up to 1TB in size. ;Weight Gainers Company :A company started by Goring, for fat people, as revealed by RNN in "Hitler throws a shoe at Harry Styles". Pencil of Doom and Mass Destruction The Pencil (also known as the Pencil of Doom and Mass Destruction) is a weapon that was developed by Reich Research & Development. The Pencil contains classified technology from the future, which was given to Hitler by a man from the future called X. The Pencil is Hitler’s own personal weapon and it can only be used by him. Although the Pencil was supposedly broken by Fegelein, Hitler still has a functional Pencil in 2012, so the pencil Fegelein broke was probably just a normal pencil. Alternatively, the Pencil was probably fixed or a new one was created. The Pencil can be deployed by Hitler personally, always by striking a map with it. The Pencil of Doom is upgraded to be even more devastating towards the end of the War of the Hitlers. The Pencil of Doom MK II is used to kill Jodl and Fegelein before the Brotherhood of Fegelein incident. The Pencil of Doom is yet again upgraded in 2017 with the creation of the Pencil of Doom MK III, which can destroy entire worlds. The Pencil of Doom MK III is broken by Günsche during the Enemy Within crisis. Trivia * According to a comment he posted on one of his videos, he said that he's planning to finish his universe of parodies by 2018, by that time, he hopes to have 1000 videos. Although the current Parody Universe he has might end at that time, he says that this doesn't mean that he'll stop parodying. In fact, he might even reboot his universe after 2018. * He also has another YouTube channel called Elite Prime. Unfortunately, this channel does not have as many parodies as the other one. * For some weird reason or another, the title cards on his more recent videos(up until his 1000th video) keep saying that it's his 5th anniversary year even after the year had passed. * The caption under the "Hitler Rants Parodies" wordmark varies on some of his more recent videos, e.g. "The 100,000 subscribers Reich", "The Ugly Reich", etc. * HRP has 2 Universal logos, one from Vipid, which is used for the 5th anniversary, and another one from Blender, which is used on ''The Final Conflict. * During his video; "Hitler interviews his future self" it is shown in the sub-headline: "Hitler was angered when he found out that HRP plans to keep making parodies until 2020". It is unknown if Hitler Rants Parodies will retire as an Unterganger, or continue after 2020. References External links *hitlerrantsparodies YouTube Channel *Epic Lee Gaming channel *Hitler Rants Parodies Wiki *Hitler Rants Parodies Forum *Elite Prime channel Category:Untergangers Category:First-generation Untergangers Category:Video game-oriented Untergangers Category:Unterganger Lifetime Achievement Award Recipients